


Cardinal's First Kill

by SimzaFistFace



Category: Captain Boomerang - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: Captain Boomerang - Freeform, George "Digger" Harkness - Freeform, Murder, Nova "Cardinal" Watson - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, SO SORRY, Swearing, Violence against women, and working girl, im not sure what this is, suicide sqaud, the bar, they encounter a pimp, this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimzaFistFace/pseuds/SimzaFistFace
Summary: Nova just wanted to relax, have a drink, and watch her football team. Of course, it's never that easy.Otherwise known as, her first witnessed murder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just struck me and I had to get it out.

Nova nursed her beer at the center of the bar, doing her best to ignore the piercing stare of the Australian man sitting across the room. This evening was one of her cherished nights off from the smoke shop, one of the few nights that her alter-ego wasn't going to make an appearance, and she wanted to spend it alone watching the football game at the bar. So far, Boomerang had let her be but she knew that wouldn't last long. He always did his damnedest to ruin her night. Knowing him, he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to get under her skin. She signaled the bartender for another drink as she finished the last dregs in her glass, leaning forward on her elbows. The skin on the back of her neck prickled, a sign of her least favorite person's presence.

"Fancy seen' yah here," Digger said as she sat beside her, his voice falsely bright.

"Oh, like you don't know that I come here on the weekends," she grumbled into her glass. "Just when I thought I was going to have a quiet Aussie-free night."

"Don't act like yah didn't miss me," he smirked, overly pleased with himself.

"I could go the rest of my life without seeing you and it'd be too soon."

"Ouch," he gasped, clapping his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Yah wound me."

"I could, if you ask nicely," she said with a tight and insincere smile.

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Yah want me to beg? Never took yah for a top, Nova."

"Ugh." Throwing cash down on the bar top, she abandoned her beer and headed door the door.

"Awh, don't get yah knickers in a twist, darl'," Boomerang called over the noise of the bar, standing to walk after her.

"Don't follow me, Digger," she threw over her shoulder, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

He jogged out the door and down the sidewalk to catch up to her, chuckling as he went. "I don't know why yah keep sayin' that, it never works."

"Don't remind me," she snarled, all but fed up with him.

They walked in silence, Nova pointedly making an effort to ignore him. Boomerang slung a heavy arm around her shoulders, bringing her in close to his side. She let out a low growl but he only laughed.

"Do you mind?" she said, trying to shrug him off but he refused to let go.

"Not at all," he said, an arrogant smirk curling his mouth up at the corners.

"Asshole," she said with a defeated sigh, rolling her eyes so hard it hurt.

They moved vaguely in the direction of her apartment, not really giving thought to their destination. Without their voices, the only sounds were that of the city around them. She could enjoy more moments like this one. If Digger could ever keep his mouth shut, that is.

A shriek shattered their reverie, nearly startling Nova out of her skin. Heavy sounds of skin hitting skin echoed out of a nearby alleyway, coupled with shouted obscenities. Nova broke out of Digger's hold, ignoring his shouts to stop. She rushed around the corner, dodging a dumpster, before skidding to a stop, her eyes locking on two figures struggling against each other in the shadows. A man and a young woman were pressed against the wall, the woman trying to raise her hands to her face as he laid blow after blow against her head and chest.

"Hey!" Nova bellowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Back off, bitch," the man growled. "This ain't none of your business." He gave the girl an open handed smack, as if to make a point. Her pained cry clenched at Nova's heart.

"Fuck you!" Nova replied defiantly, steadily marching towards them and giving the man a hard shove.

The man stumbled away from the young girl he had pinned to the wall and clenched his fists. "Hey, yo," he called out to Boomerang. "You need to control your bitch!"

"Nova," Boomerang said firmly, grabbing her shoulder. "Let's go, this ain't our problem."

"Get the fuck off me," she snapped, slapping his hand away. She rounded on the stranger again. "You like to beat up girls? Why don't you try that shit with me, huh?" She shoved him again, moving him back from his sobbing victim a few feet farther.

"Alright bitch," the man said, thumbing his nose with a sniff. "I'm giving you one more chance to walk away."

"Please," the young woman gasped. "It's okay, please-"

"No!" Nova shouted, cutting her off with a wave. "Fuck this!" Nova wound back and swung wide at the man, throwing her fist into the side of his face. She made connection with a sickening slap. Blood dribbled down the man's front, his lip split against his teeth.

"Christ, Nova!" She heard Boomerang cry from behind her. She ignored him, pressing on towards the reeling man in front of her. She made to swing again only to be caught by a jab. Her nose crushed under his fist, knocking her backwards onto the damp pavement.

"Get steppin," the man said, spitting blood at her feet before stalking back towards the cowering girl.

Nova glared at him and wiped her bloody nose on the back of her hand. Climbing back to her feet, she launched herself at his back and slammed her fist to the back of his head. He let out a startled cry and tried to throw her but she clung to him like her life depended on it. In a flurry of flailing limbs and grunts, she managed to get him face down on the ground. In a blind rage, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and slammed his face against the concrete, letting out a thundering cry. Against and again, she slung his head back and forth, only stopping when heard a loud squelch and he stopped struggling underneath her.

Her fingers painfully tightened in the man's greasy locks before she released his head, letting it limply hit the ground. Panting, she stood up and stepped away from him, glancing at her spectators. The girl had collapsed to the ground, whimpering and staring at her attacker with wide eyes, like he might get back up again. Boomerang was gazing at Nova with an expression torn between awe and something akin to horror.

Lungs burning and muscles screaming, she stomped towards him, wiping her bloody hands on her pants. She fumbled with the lapels of his coat, flinging it open and digging her hands into the inner pockets. Boomerang stood stock-still, almost dazed, as she pulled a wad of cash out. Catching sight of the money seemed to snap him out of it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to snatch the move back, his voice hitting a high and undignified pitch.

"Do _not fuck with me right now_ , Digger!" she yelled, her face twisting with her outburst. She stepped back over to the girl on the ground, who let out a sob and shrank away. For the first time, Nova got a good look at her. The girl was young, very young. She had to be twenty, at the oldest. She was pretty under the deep bruises blossoming on her dark skin. Her clothes were torn, dirty, and revealing, barely covering her stomach and the tops of her thighs. Her pantyhose were torn and riddled with runs. The girl's whole body shook with the force of her pain and fear.

"Hey," Nova said softly, crouching in front of her. "What's your name?"

"M-Missy," the girl stuttered out, glancing up at her fearfully.

"Is that your real name?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, it-it's Caitlyn. Caitlyn Scott."

"Caitlyn," Nova said, keeping her voice even and gentle. "He can't hurt you again. All the things he made you do will never happen again." Caitlyn stared up at her with her mouth open as if she were going to interject her disbelief. "Take this," Nova told her, pressing the rubber-banded money into her hand.

"I can't, this-this-"

"Where are you from?"

"What?"

"Where are you from?" she repeated patiently.

"Atlantic City..."

"Okay," Nova nodded. "I want you to take this money. Go buy some warmer clothes and get some dinner. Then, I want you to buy a bus ticket. Get a ticket and get the hell out of Gotham. Go home."

"Go home?"

"Yeah, home. You've got a family there, right? They're probably waiting for you."

"I miss them," Caitlyn said through a hushed sob.

"C'mon," Nova said with a grunt as she helped the girl to her feet. She walked her to the end of the alley and gave her a brief hug. "Be careful, Caitlyn. Good luck."

"Thank you," she whispered back. "You saved my life. Thank you."

Nova gave her a half smile as Caitlyn scampered away, clutching the cash tightly to her chest. She watched the girl go, thinking hard about what she had done in the alley. A heavy hand on her arm pulled her from her train of thought.

"Fuck, Nov', I didn't think yah had it in yah," Boomerang said, pulling her backwards against his chest. He sounded almost impressed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Digger," she said softly, resting a hand against the forearm wrapped around her chest and shoulders. She kept her eyes trained in the direction that Caitlyn had run off in.

"Nova?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, don't take _my_ shit."


End file.
